Dear Baekhyun
by to B continued
Summary: (REPOST) Dan Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ia diberikan teman seperti Chanyeol. Di saat itu Sehun berjanji, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol, sahabatnya. "Selamat tidur Sehun. Selamat tidur juga Chanyeol." -EXO fanfiction! ChanBaek/HunBaek! eps. 1 up! RnR?


Chanyeol tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus dalam menyayanginya. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan terlihat tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya dan Chanyeol mulai terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Chanyeol juga tahu jika kebanyakan orang mendambakan kehidupan seperti Chanyeol, dimana kemewahan dan keharmonisan keluarganya seakan menutupi realita kehidupannya. Dan Chanyeol benci hal itu.

Kehidupan mewahnya tidak membawa kebahagiaan baginya. Dan keharmonisan yang selalu orang katakan mengenai keluarganya pun tidaklah benar.

Chanyeol mengerti dan Chanyeol maklum. Ia hanya seorang anak yang dipungut oleh keluarga kaya dan statusnya menutupi kebenaran tersebut.

Dan seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang.

 **Dear Baekhyun**

 **Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **Story line by to B continued**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Chanyeol dan Sehun.**

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Sehun. Kehidupan mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Sehun dengan segala kesederhanaanya dan Chanyeol dengan kemewahannya. Mungkin semua orang akan berpikiran mereka tidak akan cocok bersama. Tapi nyatanya mereka salah.

Di tahun pertama kehidupan sekolah menengahnya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sehun. Saat itu adalah saat yang paling berharga bagi Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Sehun yang kala itu dijadikan bahan ejekan karena status sosialnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang berusaha mati-matian membelanya. Chanyeol bahkan berada digaris depan untuk melindungi Sehun.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Hatinya menghangat akan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia dan Sehun berada di nasib yang sama —hanya karena ia di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya ia tidak merasakan dicemooh seperti Sehun— dan Chanyeol rasa ia harus menolong lelaki bermarga Oh tersebut.

Chanyeol menggunakan marganya sebagai tameng untuk Sehun. Dan hatinya menghangat saat Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Hanya berawal dari sebuah jabat tangan dengan sebuah senyuman manis diantara keduanya dan mereka pun mulai menjalin pertemanan.

.

.

Di tahun ke tiga persahabatan mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali memasuki sekolah yang sama. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol hanya memiliki Sehun sebagai teman dekatnya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan selama beberapa tahun berteman dengan Chanyeol, Sehun sedikit lebih banyak mengetahui kehidupan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak bahagia dan dia hidup dengan kesepian diantara semua kemewahan yang melekat padanya. Setidaknya Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena ia memiliki ibu yang menyayanginya, walaupun keadaan perekonomian mereka jauh dibawah Chanyeol.

Sehun tinggal dengan ibunya karena ayahnya memilih pergi dan setelahnya ibunya harus mati-matian banting tulang demi menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Ibunya adalah buruh cuci dan Sehun cukup sadar diri jika anak-anak seumurannya tidak mau bermain dengannya. Oh ayolah, memang apa yang bisa Sehun berikan kepada mereka?

Tekadnya yang kuat mengantarkannya sebagai salah satu siswa penerima beasiswa penuh disekolah dan ia bersyukur walaupun keberadaannya sering dikucilkan oleh orang lain. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berharap pada lelaki tinggi terseut.

Ia sangat ingin memiliki seorang teman dan Chanyeol datang sebagai seorang teman yang baik untuknya. Dan semenjak kehadiran Chanyeol, orang-orang mulai melihat kearahnya dan sedikit memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Ia bersyukur. Sangat.

Chanyeol bukan hanya membantunya didalam sekolah tetapi juga diluar sekolah. Dengan semua sifat kedermawanan Chanyeol, ia memberikan Sehun dan ibunya modal untuk ibunya berjualan dan kehidupan Sehun mulai membaik dibandingkan dulu saat ia pertama bertemu Chanyeol.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ia diberikan teman seperti Chanyeol. Di saat itu Sehun berjanji, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Apapun itu. Demi Park Chanyeol. Sahabat karibnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap keluar dengan pandangan datar. Ah, ini tahun keenamnya bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dan sekolah mereka akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. Masih lama memang tapi ia dan Chanyeol bertekad untuk masuk universitas yang sama. Tentu karena alasan yang telah disebutkan diatas.

Bicara soal Chanyeol, ia sedikit bingung dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit pemurung beberapa hari ini. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan perihal sikap aneh Chanyeol tersebut namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang makin hari makin terlihat murung tersebut. "Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh, sedikit menghela nafas lalu ia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu Sehun-ah tapi entah kenapa aku merasa cemas." Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, "Kenapa?" namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol kurasa kau hanya terlalu banyak berfikir. Lebih baik kita segera masuk." ujar Sehun seraya menutup bukunya dan berjalan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kurasa Sehun benar. Tidak ada yang harus aku cemaskan." dan Chanyeol pun beranjak menyusul Sehun yang telah berbelok kearah kelas.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah seminggu lamanya ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah. Ia merindukan sekolah lamanya ngomong-ngomong. Salahkan saja pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan mereka sekeluarga sering berpindah tempat.

Awalnya Baekhyun kira hal tersebut menyenangkan karena ia bisa pergi berkeliling dari satu negara ke negara lain tapi semakin umurnya bertambah ia merasa sedih karena harus kehilangan teman-teman terdekatnya karena kepindahannya tersebut.

Ah, ia jadi makin merindukan sekolah lamanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya. Ia sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana agar kehidupan sekolah menengahnya di akhir semester ini berkesan —ia bahkan memohon pada ayahnya agar mereka tidak pindah lagi— dan hal tersebut membuat senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan banyak teman! Lalu aku akan ikut band sekolah lalu aku akan —aw! Yak!" Baekhyun refleks berteriak saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai koridor yang dingin. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sosok yang membuat khayalan indahnya terhenti dengan tidak elit. "Kenapa kau menabrakku!" teriaknya murka.

Sosok itu mengernyit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, lalu sosok tersebut membalas, "Aku tidak." sanggahnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Kau iya!" hardik Baekhyun murka namun ia tetap menerima uluran tangan sosok tersebut membuat sosok dihadapannya tersenyum geli setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun setelahnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku berdiri." ujar Baekhyun di akhir.

Sosok tersebut mengangguk. "Tentu. Dan maaf karena menabrakmu ngomong-ngomong." Baekhyun menggeleng, entah kemana sifat cerewetnya barusan. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku juga bersalah! Ah—," Baekhyun mengelap tangannya pada seragamnya lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku pindahan dari Genevẚ ngomong-ngomong!" ujarnya ceria seraya memasang senyum manis pada bibirnya.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis lalu menyambut tangan Baekhyun lalu menjawab, "Namaku Oh Sehun, aku Ketua OSIS disini. Butuh bantuan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk senang sebagai jawaban lalu mereka mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N: Halo, saya kembali dengan pen-name dan story baru kk! Ah, maaf saya menghilang lama dan malah menelantarkan ff lain. Oh, saya sudah kuliah loh sekarang! ;kedipkedip; Saya juga ingin fokus di ff ini lalu menyelesaikan ff yang lain maaf jika mengecewakan! Kemungkinan ff lain dalam proses dan saya akan apdet tiap hari minggu!

Tolong berikan saya tanggapan kalian dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
